


Weiss's Gift From Family

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Weiss's Gift From Family

“Come now, Weiss…” Willow started as she walked through the family manor in nothing but her swimsuit with both of her daughters, smiling to herself as for the first time in weeks she wasn’t carrying around a bottle of wine and enjoying time with her loved family. “You’re far past the age of having interest in people your age. Whether it be sex or just simply love. It’s summer vacation from Beacon and there must be at least one person who has your eyes.” The woman smiled as she swayed her hips with every step, enjoying the sound of the trio’s footsteps on the linoleum.    
  
“Please, Mother.” Winter started, smiling as she stepped closer to the older woman who was wearing nothing but a white bikini that was clearly going to show off and become see through as she stepped into the water. “You know how us Schnees us. We always find the worst match for us before making a move, whether it be a man or a woman. I remember how you were with Summer Rose when I was growing up.~” The oldest child smirked and opened the door to the Schnee Manor spa room, showing off the jacuzzi and multiple pools. “Maybe she picked someone but knows that they would be the worst match for her.” The Specialist simply chuckled and found a spot to set her towel, sighing happily as she adjusted her breasts in her ice blue bikini with a short skirt on the bottom. “So, Weiss… Be honest with us. Is there anyone who you have interest in?”   
  
The youngest of the Schnees sighed quietly as she watched both her attractive mother and sister step into the hot tub, slowly growing aroused by the sight of the two women with a smile on their face and the water rippling around their breasts. “Well…. There is this one girl at school who doesn’t want to leave me alone…” As Weiss spoke, she set down her towel beside Winter’s, having arrived in a one piece swimsuit that clung to her figure perfectly thanks to Klein’s tailoring skills. “Her name is Ruby Rose.” Of course, as she faced away, she failed to notice the two other women stare at each other for a second before turning around and seeing them smiling at her, even as her cock was already almost creasing in her red outfit. “She’s sweet…. Almost overly sweet, but… I get to be in class with Pyrrha Nikos! The Pyrrha Nikos from Pumpkin Pete’s!~” The younger Schnee stepped into the jacuzzi with a happy smile as she thought about the friends she had made over the last semester.   
  
“Wow, Weiss.” Willow started, actually interested in her daughter’s life. “Sound like you’ve made a lot of friends, and while… Well, while I’m proud of you for doing so, that doesn’t answer our question on if you have a crush.” Of course, the older woman smiled as she leaned back in the tub, smiling softly and closing her eyes, not noticing that after just that short amount of time her bikini was basically see through. But she didn’t care that her nipples were basically visible to both of her daughters at the moment. “There has to be someone.”   
  
“I’m sure there is and she’s just embarrassed to tell. Perfectly normal for her age.” Winter kept her eyes on her sister as she waited for an answer, knowing that the heiress was too kind to not have a favorite at Beacon. “It’s okay, dear. It’s just us here.” The older sister smiled as she felt the ripples of the water basically toying with her breasts and keeping them floating and shaking in the water. Thankfully, she knew her bikini would hold and not expose anything.   
  
“Well… I do have a crush, but…. They don’t go to Beacon.” The young girl blushed madly as she looked down into the bubbles that seemed to coat the top of the water, feeling herself growing both aroused and embarrassed more and more each second, having to admit how she felt like this.   
  
“They? My my. Is my daughter that good with her friends that more than one appeal to-” The older Schnee paused for a moment, realizing what Weiss had said, causing her to sit up and look at her daughter curiously. “They don’t go to Beacon? How’d you meet them?”   
  
“Mom, please… We came to enjoy the spa today…. Do we have to focus on me?” The young girl stood up in the water, feeling shy and nervous about not wanting to feel her incestuous feeling toward her mother and sister. “Please don’t make me say it….” However, she failed to realize that by standing from the water, her hard cock had become fully creased and basically visible against her swimsuit.   
  
“You don't have to, Weiss…” Willow stated, slowly licking her lip as she kept her eyes locked on the heiress’s figure. “I understand.~”   
  
“What?” The young girl asked, genuinely confused about what her mother was talking about and why her mother licked her lips.   
  
“Weiss…. You need to pay more attention to what you do.~” Winter teased, reaching across the tub and tracing her fingernails along her younger sister’s length, giggling at the way it made Weiss shiver to her touch. “You made it obvious who you have feelings for. And….” The Specialist paused for a moment, pulling her nails away and barely wrapping a finger around the girl’s shaft, rubbing it gently.   
  
“And…?” Weiss forced out, doing her best to not moan out at the touch of her sister that she’d dreamed about for months, maybe even years now. “You’re… You’re telling me that you two are okay with this…?” The youngest Schnee paused and slipped back as Winter’s thumb grazed the tip of her cock, making her plump rear fall back against the edge of the jacuzzi without harming herself, causing a tent to form in her swimsuit due to her cock standing at full attention.   
  
“Weiss, dear…” Willow started, making her way across the top and standing out of the water just enough for her nipples to be on full display through her white bikini. “We brought you here today to give you a welcome home gift that we hoped you’d like but now… Well, we know for sure that you’d love what we wanted to do.~”

 

It took the young girl a moment to realize what her mother was talking about, but as she felt Willow’s lips press against the tip of her cock in a gentle kiss while Winter started carefully stroking the hardening length, it quickly became clear just what she was talking about. Weiss definitely had no complaints about this as she found out her mother’s lips were far softer than she ever could’ve imagined, or how perfectly her older sister’s hand seemed to caress and squeeze around the length of her shaft, only making it throb to her touch. Soft whines started to leave the heiress as she let the two carefully worship her cock, already loving the way this gentle teasing felt.

 

However, Winter had other plans for her little sister’s impressive shaft, smiling as she adjusted the girl’s outfit enough to let the cock spring free from its clothed confines. “That’s more like it.~” It only made the moment better for her as she listened to the blissful gasp that left Weiss, making her smile and get back to work, stroking the heiress’s length slowly and perfectly while she crawled to the side of the jacuzzi and pulled the youngest Schnee into a gentle kiss. Nothing heated, nothing overly passionate, just a kiss between sisters that was far more romantic for them both than it should have been. The Specialist turned around to see her mother peppering every inch of the girl’s cock that she could reach in little kisses. “You know, Mother, it’s not really far if you get to hog it all in your mouth, you know.~”

 

“I guess you should’ve gotten here fast-” Before she could finish her thought, Winter was back in the water, hand away from the youngest Schnee’s crotch and lips peppering away at the other side, making Weiss quietly moan to the feeling. “-ter… Well… I guess we can switch for now.~” The older woman smiled to herself as she crawled up beside her daughter’s body, biting her lip as she watched the young girl’s face start to contort in pleasure. “She’s certainly enjoying it.~” Willow smiled and captured her youngest daughter’s lips in her own overly affectionate kiss, adoring the way that the heiress eagerly returned the affection to her and moan into it.

 

After a moment of letting the kiss longer, however, Weiss felt her mother leave her side, sinking back down into the water and taking her top off. The young girl easily noticed it flirting in the water before feeling something warm and almost massive wrap around the base of her cock. “Oh, fuck… That feels so good.~” The youngest Schnee wasn’t concerned with how she instinctively started gently thrusting into her mother’s cleavage, more than happy with the pleasure that was coursing through her. “Mom… your breasts...  they…”

 

“I know, Weiss, but don’t forget about your sister.~” The older woman watched as Winter lowered her head back to the tip of Weiss’s cock, smiling as she happily wrapped her lips around the top and held it there. Willow was more than proud of her oldest as she watched the joy in her eyes from taking the first true taste of the heiress’s member. “Atta girl.~ You make Mommy proud every time you do something like this with her.~”

 

Winter simply ignore the woman’s comment, just savoring the taste of precum that Weiss was already starting to leak onto her tongue. It was sweet but a but underwhelming for flavor, something she knew she could become addicted to before even being done with the threesome she was in. A smile came to her lips as she listened to her sister groan in pleasure and start bucking into her mouth, pushing Willow’s breasts against her face for a moment with every thrust she took. Even as she felt Weiss’s hand tangle into her hair, the only thing that filled the Specialist’s mind was getting the young heiress to cum in her mouth so she could taste and share it with her mother.   
  
“Oh dust… I’m gonna cum… Winter, Mother… I’m… I’m-!~” The young girl bucked her hips against her mother’s breasts pushing her cock into the back of her sister’s mouth before unloading her cum into Winter’s throat. Rope after thick rope of cum flooding into her mouth and throat, causing the middle Schnee to moan at the flavor and swallow part of it down. After a moment, Weiss let her hips lower back into the water, keeping her eyes on her older sister just to see her and Willow lean into kiss each other. The heiress couldn’t help but smile as she listened to the two moan into the affection, watching them swap her cum back and forth for them both to taste. “That’s so… Hot…”

 

Willow smiled as she pulled back and opened her mouth for Weiss to see the cum that coated her tongue before swirling it around in her mouth. In the next second, the older woman closed her mouth and swallowed it down, making sure to lick her lips after she did before opening her mouth again. The older woman giggled as she heard her daughter whine and whimper, more precum leaking from her tip as she watched the sight. “I guess someone liked that.~ Good. You make this old lady proud.~”

 

Winter chuckled to herself as she moved to sit in her younger sibling’s lap, gently grinding her wet folds against that still rigid member the heiress had before moving her bikini bottom to the side. “Still so hard after filling my mouth with so much cum.~ Maybe Mother is just that attractive to you.~” The Specialist smiled and gently bit her lip as she took hold of the base of Weiss’s cock, gently stroking it as she adjusted it so she could easily start riding it. “Does this feel good, Weiss? The anticipation of getting to fuck me?~” As she spoke, teasing her little sister, the older sibling watched her mother capture the heiress’s lips in a passionate, unmotherly, and very heated kiss. It was a treasure to watch the other two Schnee women make out with each other, sharing kiss after kiss, and even moaning into the display of affection in front of her.

 

Weiss loved the taste of her mother’s lips against her own, even if the taste of her cum still lingered on the woman’s tongue as she french kissed the older Schnee. However, the feeling of her older sister’s cunt slowly enveloping her member was more than enough to almost drain her mind away from Willow’s affection. Slowly, inch by inch, more of her shaft was engulfed by Winter’s snatch, making the younger girl smile and lean back away from her mother. “Oh god!~ Winter, you’re so tight!~” Of course, her outburst elicited a giggle from both of the other Schnee’s causing her to blush and look away from them.   
  
“It certainly is her first time with you, Winter. Everyone who has ever fucked you has said the same thing their first time.~” Willow couldn’t help but smile and sink down into the water again, staying under just long enough to get behind her oldest child and grope her breasts from behind, eliciting a loud moan from the Specialist as she held her breasts and pinched her nipples between her fingers. She watched as Winter started to slowly bounce in Weiss’s lap, almost encouraged by the older woman’s grip on her breasts, moving her bikini top off. “Weiss, dear… Why don’t you wrap those cute lips of yours around one of your sister’s breasts? Bring her even more pleasure than just by fucking her.~”

 

“Do a good job, Weiss, and you can fuck me every day for the rest of our lives.~” The older sister smiled as she tangled a hand into the heiress’s hair and pulled her close to her bosom. “With a cock this nice, there’s no reason not to.~” She didn’t want to outright admit it, though she was sure that it was understood, but with how fast Winter was starting to bounce in her sibling’s lap, she was loving the cock inside of her more and more by the second. However, as she felt Weiss’s lips wrap around her breasts and the girl’s tongue circle around her nipple while her own mother played with both of her breasts, she knew that today was about the youngest Schnee’s pleasure and not her own. She’d have to get off on her cock another time.

 

On the other hand, Weiss was feeling the most pleasure she ever thought possible, enjoying her time with her family more than she expected to. Then again, a simple spa trip turned into incestuous threesome would most likely make any day better. At least, that’s what Weiss told herself as she felt Winter get out of her lap and set her on the side of the jacuzzi yet again, seeing her older sister smile but only being able to quietly whine at the feeling of her sister’s inner walls missing from around her member. “I… I wanted to cum inside you…” The young heiress sighed as her cock throbbed and twitched to the cool room air in comparison to the hot tub.

 

“Don’t worry, Weiss.” Willow said with a smirk, looking her daughter in the eyes and gently biting her lip as she sat in the young girl’s lap. “You can cum inside of me all you want. I’m actually on the pill today, unlike a certain someone.~” The older woman stuck her tongue out to her oldest daughter, only to have her tongue and lips captured in a heated kiss. She hadn’t expected it, but was more than eager to use this chance to pull the string to her bikini bottoms off and toss those into the water as well to float along with her bikini top, leaving her completely in the nude. However, the moment the kiss ended and she watched Winter pull away to sit behind Weiss, Willow was happy to look into her daughter’s eyes again and smile. “So you can cum inside and not worry about giving yourself another sibling.~”

 

Weiss looked down at her mother’s body, once again taking in every curve, every scar, every beauty mark, and of course those breasts that seemed to hang in her face. “Not having to worry about pregnancy would be nice but… What about our family secret? Sex with a Schnee is guaranteed reproduction?” The young girl met her mother’s eyes as she felt her older sister hold her close, feeling her head rest on those magnificent breasts the Specialist had just to feel Winter’s hands slip into her swimsuit and tease her own nipples.

 

“The pill she’s talking about prevents that. Most birth control wouldn’t be able to stop us Schnees, oddly enough.” The older sibling shrugged softly and kissed the top of Weiss’s head as she watched her mother start slowly bouncing in the girl’s lap, relishing in the way both of the other Schnees’ moans seemed to harmonize. “Don’t worry about it. Just worry about fucking our mother and cumming inside of her like you wanna do.~” Winter was more than playful when it came to kneading her younger sister’s breasts, happy that they were just the perfect handful for her. Though, she was really focused on the way that Willow naturally sank and rose on the heiress’s impressive shaft, making her a bit jealous that she wasn’t going to be creampied.

 

Every bounce Willow made was another that sent her and her youngest daughter into a spiral of moans, absolutely loving the way it seemed to fill her and hit deeper than her husband could ever hope to do. It wasn’t the best cock she had ever taken, but this was certainly the best experience she could’ve hoped for as she felt one of Weiss’s hands find its home on her breast while the other found its place on her hip. “That’s the way, Weiss. It’s okay to let loose.~ Mommy can handle it.~”

 

With her mother’s permission, Weiss nodded and squeezed hard on the woman’s breast, loving the way she moaned before wrapping her lip around Willow’s other breast, biting her nipple as well and making the woman scream. The young heiress loved the sound her mother made as the older woman continued to bounce in her lap and bring her closer and closer to orgasm, making her love the moment more and more and happy that Willow and Winter talked her into this. As every inch of her cock was wrapped into her mother’s cunt, the youngest Schnee couldn’t stop the moans that were leaving her and muffling against the woman’s breast, especially as she felt her orgasm right on top of her.

 

“Come on, Weiss! Give it to her. Cum inside of Mother and you can creampie me tomorrow.~” Winter watched as her sister’s body tense up for a moment before smiling and pulling her away from Willow’s breast just enough for her to let out a loud scream of ecstasy into the room. Of course, she couldn’t see it but from the looks of how Willow’s face contorted in pleasure and she let out an almost equal scream of bliss, she knew that Weiss had just creampied their mother and both of them loved it. Especially since the older woman continued to ride the heiress’s cock at a much slower but still steady pace. “Seems you both loved that.~”

 

Willow nodded as she eventually stopped and just sat still with her daughter’s cock still buried inside of her. “That… Was amazing… If it wasn’t for these pills… I’d be more than happy to carry your child, Weiss.~” The older woman leaned down and captured her youngest’s lips in a loving and passionate kiss, smiling as their lips met. Even as Weiss continued to twitch inside of her cunt, she didn’t want to get up, knowing she was going to feel empty inside once she did so. Pulling away, the woman simply looked into her daughter’s eyes while keeping her smile. “Okay, Weiss…. You need to make Mommy a promise.~” She watched Weiss nod and return the smile. “Promise to fuck Mommy and Winter every day… Forget the pills… If we get pregnant, well, we get pregnant. I don’t think either of us would mind.”   
  
Weiss looked at both her sister and mother, smiling and thinking for a moment before giving them both a loving kiss. “Every day… Maybe even all day if that’s okay…” Seeing them both smile and nod was all the encouragement she needed to know this was her life now.


End file.
